


Colt Seavers

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Fall Guy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's not enough to find someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colt Seavers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. The Fall Guy belongs to Glen A. Larson and 20th Century Fox.
> 
> Author's notes: Set between S1/2 for Buffy; post series for The Fall Guy

Hank sighed as he pulled up next to his cousin's truck. When Joyce called that morning, he'd assumed it had been to arrange a time to pick up Buffy for the summer. Instead, he'd listened to a distraught account that started with a police call and an accusation that Buffy had killed someone, through what sounded like a nasty argument, and ended with a note, an open window, and their daughter missing.

He hoped Buffy sought refuge here. Hank knew she had fun last summer when Colt taught her stunts and got her into that TV pilot. If she hadn't, then at least his cousin knew how to track down someone who didn't want to be found.

"Colt!"

As expected, the loud yell drew the stuntman out of his cabin.

"Hank! Good to see ya!" His grin quickly vanished, "Aren't you supposed to be pickin' up your girl?"

Hank sighed, "That's what I need to talk to you about. Buffy's missing. I was hoping she might have come out here."

"I haven't seen her. You know what happened?"

"Only what Joyce told me. Buffy's principal accused her of murder. She and Joyce had an argument, and Buffy ran."

"Do you think she did it?"

"No. I know she's gotten into trouble, but murder?" Hank shook his head, "No."

"Alright. I still have some contacts in law enforcement, and I can see if I can learn anything in Sunnydale."

"I appreciate it."

"Don't thank me yet. First thing, is to make sure she really is innocent. If she is, it still might not be easy to find her, especially if she's convinced no one will believe her."

"I have to know."

 

Colt watched the rundown motel, considering how he'd tracked this place down. The principal at Buffy's school clearly hated her and had been only too happy to point the finger at her. But, Colt had also managed to wheedle the fact there had been other witnesses and non-fatal casulties from that night. And all of them agreed the murderer been a tall, thin brunette, not a short, athletic blonde. A trip to the police station, and a quick con to see the file, revealed the investigation hinged on the testimony of the high school's principal and could be shredded by even the most incompetent public defense attorney.

If Buffy was guilty of the murder, she was either a criminal mastermind, or insanely lucky in leaving no evidence of the crime.

At least he'd caught a break at the bus station. The station attendant remembered a girl matching Buffy's description buying a ticket into L.A. Granted, it would be far too easy for one girl to either lose herself in the city, or catch transportation elsewhere, but again he'd gotten lucky. The security cameras at the Los Angeles station had caught her getting off and walking from the bus stop. Given the type of neighborhood, it hadn't taken long to find the fleabag motel she'd chosen to hole up in.

Now, he was simply waiting for Buffy to either leave or return. He didn't want to spook her into running again, so he'd borrowed Jo's truck to avoid easy recognition.

And it looked like he wouldn't have to wait much longer. He easily recognized the figure turning off the sidewalk, although the dress looked like something she wouldn't normally be caught dead in. He could tell she was paying little to no attention to her surroundings, but still waited until she'd gone into her room before getting out of the truck.

He wasn't entirely sure Buffy wouldn't try to bolt as soon as she saw him, but he probably had a better chance at talking her down than Joyce or even Hank would right now. After all, he hadn't been anywhere near the mess in Sunnydale and he had more than a little experience at dealing with runners.

When his knocking finally brought her to the door, Colt was ready for the shock and fear when she recognized him.

"Hey, easy, there." He quickly pulled her into a hug. "You're okay."

He could feel her shaking, so he kept talking, low and calm.

When she pulled away, she was still tense, but the fear had given way to confusion.

"How..?"

"Your dad stopped by. When he found out you'd run, he thought you might have come up to the cabin."

"How did you find me?"

"Buffy, I used to track down bail jumpers." He reminded her.

"Right."

"So, you want to tell me what happened? I already know you didn't kill that girl."

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself. Slowly, she began talking, starting not with the murder, but with a boyfriend who turned psychotic. Colt had no doubt there were still a lot of parts she held back, but hours later when she cried herself to sleep, he knew she wouldn't be going home just yet.

Still, there was something he still needed to do, so as soon as he shut the motel door behind him, he pulled out his cell phone. The other end picked up quickly.

"Hank? I found her."


End file.
